dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo Tribe (Prime Earth)
Together Natromo and Abin Sur learnt that the Indigo light was connected to the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum and that this font was an example of the rarest light in the spectrum, the light of compassion. Natromo and Abin Sur eventually constructed a Power Ring out of the Indigo Light, this would be the first Indigo Power Ring of compassion. After the ring was constructed Abin left the planet and returned with a woman named Iroque, a remorseless killer who had murdered Abin's daughter. Abin put the ring on Iroque's finger which flooded Iroque with great remorse as she wept for hours, regretting every bad deed she had ever done. Iroque became Indigo-1, the first member of the Indigo Tribe, guardians of the Indigo light of compassion. Abin Sur travelled the universe and picked up more remorseless killers to fill the ranks of the Indigo Tribe. Natromo forged more rings of compassion for the killers, nether joining their ranks. Natromo also converted the Indigo font into the Central Power Battery of the Indigo Tribe, which would power all of the rings and force their wearers to constantly feel compassion. The true reason Abin created this Corps wasn't to bring redemption to criminals, but instead the Indigo Tribe was meant as an army for a prophecy. Abin foresaw a time when the dead would rise and consume all life in an event known as Blackest Night. However this isn't what Abin needed the Indigo Tribe for, instead he needed it for what would come after. Abin foresaw that the Guardians of the Universe would try to bring order to the universe with a successor to the Green Lanterns known as the Third Army, Abin believed this threat would be unbeatable so created the Corps in order to make the Guardians feel compassion before it was too late. After the formation of the Tribe Abin Sur died and his ring went to Hal Jordan of Earth. Natromo kept himself isolated from the Tribe and the rest of the universe as he waited for Abin Sur to return with news of the Third Army, completely oblivious to the ongoing events in the universe. The Indigo Tribe went on to assist the universe in the defense against the Black Lantern Corps during the Blackest Night. After the army of the dead was defeated the Indigo Tribe took their leader Black Hand and inducted him into the Indigo Tribe, unknown to the other Lantern Corps who still sought to locate Hand. Destruction of the Battery Converting Sinestro Sometime after the Blackest Night, the Indigo Tribe placed a new name on their roster for recruitment into the Corps- Thaal Sinestro. Sinestro had founded and lead the Yellow Lantern Corps until he returned to his roots in the Green Lantern Corps. The Indigo Tribe judged that Sinestro would not stay on the side of good for long, and so planned to induct him into their Corps so he could finally feel compassion. Members of the Tribe lead by Indigo-1 travelled to planet Earth, where Sinestro was currently meeting with fellow Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Indigo-1 didn't want to fight Hal because of the friendship they had formed during the Blackest Night, however when Hal left her no choice she didn't hesitate to knock him out and bring him to Nok alongside Sinestro. When the Tribe arrived back at Nok they locked Hal in a cell and had Black Hand guard their new captive. At the same time they bound Sinestro to a ritual alter and began purging the green light from his system so they could replace it with compassion. However Sinestro was able to escape his bounding and kill the Tribe member who was purging his energy. Indigo-1 then knocked Sinestro out once again and completed the ritual, converting Sinestro into the newest member of the Indigo Tribe. Serial Killers Jordan managed to escape his cell and get a small amount of charge on his ring. The Tribe alongside Sinestro attempted to apprehend Jordan but he was able to escape into the forests of Nok. Jordan was able to find his way to the Central Power Battery where he planned to shut down the rings of the Indigo Tribe. He was greeted by Natromo who told him the entire history of the Indigo Tribe including their future fight against the Third Army. Jordan told Natromo that the Blackest Night and came and the Black Lanterns had been defeated, and that Abin had perished years ago. Natromo was appalled at this news, believing that without Abin Sur the Guardians of the Universe would take over the entire universe. Natromo then began shutting down the Central Power Battery as the Indigo Tribe arrived, stating that there was no point in laboring over the Battery when the universe was already lost. Natromo then fled the scene in order to go back to his family. One by the one the Indigo Rings began shutting down, returning their wielders back to their evil routes. Led by Iroque, the serial killers of the Indigo Tribe attempted to hunt down and butcher Sinestro and Jordan. The killers followed the pair into the thick forests of the planet where Sinestro eventually turned back to fight them, buying time for Jordan and Natromo to restart the Central Power Battery. Iroque was the only killer to notice Jordan and Natromo circle back to the Battery and so followed them while the other killers dealt with Sinestro. Iroque overheard Natromo saying that it would take him weeks to rebuild the Battery. However Iroque still held remorse over murdering Abin's daughter, this remorse was the spark of compassion that Natromo needed to restart the Battery. And so with Iroque's compassion the Indigo Tribe was reforged. Hand Escapes Even though the crisis had been averted, Sinestro was still within the ranks of the Indigo Tribe. Jordan pleaded for Indigo-1 to release his partner from the indigo light. Indigo-1 agreed to release Sinestro but only after Natromo configured the pairs' rings so Jordan could control Sinestro when he wanted to. As the group celebrated the return of the Central Battery Sinestro presented a troubling question, where was Black Hand. The Tribe tracked Hand's D.N.A. to a cliff face. They discovered Hand's blood on the floor of a canyon which he had clearly jumped from. On the floor next to his blood was the slime that makes up a Black Lantern. Jordan and Sinestro deduced that Black Hand had jumped off the cliff to avoid the Indigo ring imprisoning him again when the Tribe came back online, from their a Black lantern Ring chose Hand once again. With the troubling news that Hand had escaped, Indigo-1 teleported the Green Lanterns to Korugar, the home planet of Sinestro. The two Lanterns planned to track down Black Hand, and Sinestro had a possession on Korugar that would allow him and Jordan to find where Hand had gone. Indigo-1 bid the pair farewell and told them the Tribe would be ready when the Guardians needed to be imprisoned. Upon reaching Nok Indigo-1 and Natromo began forging new Indigo Rings to use on the Guardians of the Universe. Sinestro and Hal were able to find Hand, but after a tense fight the Black Lantern was able to escape again. | Equipment = * Indigo Tribe Staffs * Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery: Found on Nok, the Central Power Battery of the Indigo Tribe holds the indigo light of compassion in its center. If it the central battery is destroyed or shut down, the rings of the Indigo Tribe immediately shut down. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Indigo Power Rings | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Indigo Tribe at Wikipedia }}